fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
GrayMi
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 18 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Ice Devil Slayer Magic Molding Magic (Ice-Make) Ice Magic Unison Raid |Character2 = Mirajane Strauss |Kanji2 = ミラジェーン・ストラウス |Romaji2 = Mirajēn Sutorausu |Alias2 = The Demon Mira |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 19 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Take Over (Satan Soul) Transformation Magic Sleep Magic Water Magic |Image Gallery = }} GrayMi (グレイミ Gureimi) is fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mage, Gray Fullbuster and Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Mirajane Strauss. About Gray and Mirajane Gray Fullbuster [[Gray Fullbuster/Relationships|'Gray Fullbuster']] (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the magic on his right arm. Following his entry into the Avatar guild, he has seemingly erased his Fairy Tail mark, replacing it with Avatar's mark, but it turned out to be only an overlay on his black marks. Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes (including underwear) at inappropriate moments. Also, Gray is quite skilled in acting as an evil person, as shown in year X792 (which his age is 26), when he infiltrated Avatar on Erza's request, something that manages to prompt Briar to remark Gray's desire for "revenge" against E.N.D. has stained both his soul and skin. Mirajane Strauss [[Mirajane Strauss/Relationships|'Mirajane Strauss']] (ミラジェーン・ストラウス Mirajēn Sutorausu) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as its "drawing card", and is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. She is the older sister of Elfman and Lisanna. Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh. Mirajane is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail’s drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine. Mirajane’s most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. When performing one of her songs after Team Natsu’s return from the Tower of Heaven, she was shown donning a leopard print dress with plain inners, a slashed skirt, a plain ribbon in the same place as the one in her standard outfit, a similarly plain, large sash tied around her waist, with its two large edges hanging down on both of her sides, and thin straps holding up the dress above her chest. On her feet, she wore sandals with the front straps being crossed in an "X" shape. Later, she switched to a more casual and skimpy attire to perform different music, this being a leather band covering her breasts, a matching leather miniskirt and fishnet stockings held up by suspenders. Later, when she was bound, gagged and stored away by Gajeel Redfox so that he could sing in her place and make friends with his new guildmates, she donned the attire of a Fairy Tail waitress, consisting of a dark, short and revealing strapless one-piece dress with lighter edges, bearing the writing “Fairy” on a lighter stripe going down from her right breast to her upper left hip, plus a light-colored symbol of Fairy Tail on the front right part of her waist. She also wore a small, light collar with a thin ribbon holding it up, light-colored boots reaching up above her thighs, and similarly long gloves, almost reaching up to her shoulders. Both the boots and the gloves had belt-like upper edges each closed by a button. On Tenrou Island, she adopted a more casual style, with her usual dress being replaced by a much shorter, plain and light-colored one, whose only particular feature was a very small, dark ribbon occupying the same place as the one on her maroon dress, paired with some dark stitchings around the neckline. She was also shown wearing light flip-flops on her feet, and didn’t sport her accessories anymore. After this attire was torn as a result of her fight with Azuma, she replaced it with a new one, a towel-like dress held up by two straps circling her neck. She also had most of her body wrapped in bandages due to her injuries. In her younger years, Mirajane wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she had at the time. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. In her younger years, Mirajane was known as "The Demon" (魔人 Majin), and before Lisanna's pseudo-death, she used to be a very feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She dressed in a punk-gothic style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. Despite this, she had initially been very withdrawn and held reservations about who she was due to her Demon-like powers. Even though Makarov assured her that it was just a type of Magic, Mirajane questioned whether she was even human. Before she could throw herself away, though, her brother and sister were able to connect with her once again by learning their own Take Over Magic. Due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her Magical ability and her will to fight (both of which have since returned), and her personality changed drastically. Now, Mirajane is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the theft of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later conflict with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. In keeping with her motherly role, Mirajane is very determined to protect her comrades. She has gone so far as to change her appearance, in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing the guitar and singing. She is very popular, not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also with many people outside of the guild. She likes cooking and has since her younger, tomboyish years. Mirajane was described by Lisanna as being a good cook, preparing food alongside Elfman for the three Take Over Siblings. She dislikes cockroaches. She is sensitive to being called stupid, as shown when she cried due to Gray unknowingly calling her an idiot. History Gray's History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the Demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice-Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods. Gray also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur's training methods. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process as she lived on as the ice encasing Deliora. Gray was present when Erza entered the guild, having been told by Cana that that day would be lucky for him, though he regarded it as one of the worst days of his life, having lost his wallet and fallen in ditches. Later, when Cana pointed out Erza's loner behavior and how she ignored Cana's own conversation attempts, Gray went over to talk to her, giving the excuse that he didn't like it when new members of the guild didn't introduce themselves to 'Gray the Great', but ended up arguing with her. He would constantly challenge Erza to battles after that, but was defeated each time. That is, until the day he found her crying by the riverside. He became flustered and refused to battle her. Upon questioning her about why she was always alone, she replied that she preferred being alone, but Gray retorted that she wouldn't be crying if that was true. Gray was also present to welcome Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna into the guild, happily speaking with the latter two siblings who were able to fit in more readily than their older sister. Gray was present when Natsu brought the egg from which Happy would later hatch to the guild. He suggested that they all eat it together, but was astonished when Natsu claimed the egg to be a dragon's egg as the marks on it were akin to those made by a dragon's claw. He watched on skeptically as Lisanna and Natsu decided to hatch the egg together. The next day, he was as surprised as everybody else when Natsu stormed into the guild, raging about the egg's mysterious disappearance. Gray got angry when Natsu went around accusing people randomly of having stolen the egg. But everybody calmed down when Elfman returned, revealing that he had taken the egg to help warm it up in the night. Soon afterwards, the egg hatched to reveal a winged, blue cat. After the event, everybody returned to their usual jovial mood. Mirajane's History In her younger years, Mirajane's parents died and she and her siblings lived alone after that. At around the age of 13, Mirajane helped the townspeople by defeating a Demon that had taken over the church. However, being unaware of her Magic powers at the time, she took on some of the said creature's appearance, being scorned by the townspeople and believing herself to be a monster. With no choice but to leave, she and her siblings then happened upon Fairy Tail, and, learning that she was not possessed, agreed to join the guild. Despite this though, Mirajane still believed herself to be a monster, and attempted to leave Magnolia; however, she was stopped by Elfman and Lisanna, who had learned their own versions of Take-Over so that their older sister wouldn't be alone. When she was younger, she was always in brawls with her rival of the time, Erza Scarlet. She even intimidated many of the older members, due to her punkish attitude and bullying tendencies. Despite teasing Natsu endlessly, she always had a soft spot for him, finding him to be cute when he cries. As she grew older, her abilities increased tremendously, and in the year X781, at the age of 16, she became an S-Class Mage, being the second youngest Mage in Fairy Tail to do so; only Erza was younger when she achieved the same honor. One year after the promotion, during a mission with her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, Lisanna was supposedly killed by Elfman, due to him losing control when he tried to take over "The Beast". The shock of Lisanna's loss caused Mirajane's personality to shift dramatically; she abandoned her bullying tendencies and became the sweet and motherly figure beloved by the guild today. She also lost her will to fight and the vast majority of her Magic Power. Relationship Early on in their childhood, both Gray and Mira experienced painful and tragic events. Gray, having been second to come to Fairy Tail in his generation, was present at the guild to welcome the arrival of the Three Strauss Siblings. At the guild, Mira and Gray participated in the everyday brawls and fights. Several years later, after Lisanna's death, Mira changes to a joyful disposition. As both matures, they find themselves to communicate with one another more frequently. Mira, having known Gray for a long time, gets into the habit of reminding Gray about his "stripping habit" everytime Gray suddenly loses his clothes. Mira also frequently enjoys to tease Gray, especially about his serious and sometimes harsh and blunt comments. On several accounts, Mira comes up with ideas or drawings and presents them in front of Gray. Gray, who is oblivious to the fact that the ideas and drawings had been originated from Mira herself, quickly makes a blunt comment, usually involving the word "idiot". Mira, taking the opportunity to tease Gray, "pretends" to hold back tears, before breaking down into tears. Gray, who falls for Mira's teasing everytime, ends up worriedly and immediately apologizing, satisfying Mira. Synopsis Lullaby Arc In Magnolia, Erza gets ready to face off against Natsu at the guild, having been challenged prior to the match. As the guild gathers around the guild's entrance awaiting the exciting fight, Lucy worries that the fight could cause Fairy Tail's "strongest team" to split in the event that one of them loses. When Gray questions what Lucy means by Fairy Tail's "strongest team", Lucy explains that the guild considers Gray, Erza, and Natsu as Fairy Tail's "strongest team". Gray, unaware that Mira came up with the idea of "the strongest team", calls the person who came up with the idea an "idiot". Mira smiles at Gray and attempts to hold back her tears. Mira, hurt to hear Gray's remark, ends up breaking down, crying in front of Gray, who worriedly and immediately apologizes. Phantom Lord Arc During Phantom Lord's attack on Fairy Tail, Gray and Mira infiltrate Phantom's guild hall in an attempt to neutralize a devastating magic circle being formed. In order to prevent the completion of Phantom's spell, Gray and Mira, along with Mira's younger brother Elfman, work together to take down the Element Four. Defeating their respective enemies, Gray, Mira, and Elfman regroup to discuss a plan in canceling Phantom's magic circle. After discussing and thinking through the information gathered, the three figure out that the elimination of the Element Four is the key to the nullification of Phantom's spell. Gray, Mira, and Elfman continue their invasion of Phantom Lord's guild hall, in search of the last Element Four, only to find that Erza has already beaten the last of the Element Four. As the four mages discuss the progress of the battle, Gray senses a strong evil presence, to which the others soon follow. The strong evil presence, revealing itself to be Master Jose, master of the Phantom Lord Guild, appears as he intends to challenge them to a 4 vs. 1 duel. Gray and Elfman are the first to retaliate against Master Jose, but are quickly taken down. Mira calls to Gray and Elfman, worrying about the severity of the damage sustained and their conditions as they lie in the rubbles. However, Mira too is quickly defeated as Master Jose sends her rolling across the room. Erza, who is injured on the ground, attempts to fight back, but is too quickly beaten and almost sent to her death if it weren't for the arrival of Master Makarov, Fairy Tail's guild master. Master Makarov commands Erza, Gray, Mira, and Elfman to leave Phantom's guild hall, to which they reluctantly agree. Phantom, leaving no choice but for Makarov to use the Grand Fairy Spell, Fairy Law, is defeated at the two guilds' final showdown. Following the fight against Phantom, the guild is questioned by the magic council in regards to the conflict between the two guilds. As the Fairy Tail guild members are cleared of any charges, the guild focuses on the reconstruction of the destroyed guild hall. Almost immediately at the start of reconstruction, the guild members find themselves puzzled as to how the finished guild hall would look. Mira presents a blueprint to the guild, showing the expected design of the finished outcome. The blueprint, which was simply a drawing that Mira had made herself, earned a number of confused reactions from the guild. When Gray took notice of the drawing, Gray commented that it was the worst design that he had ever seen and called the designer an "idiot". Mira tries to hold back tears with a smile before crying. Gray quickly tries to apologize and comforts Mira. Loke Arc A frustrated Lucy complains to Mira about the team's reckless behaviors when taking on missions. Mira offers Lucy a mission that required minimal magic and the least risk for major town damage. The mission required Gray and Team Natsu to use their magic as a source of entertainment to appeal to visitors at a theater hosted in Magnolia. As Team Natsu arrived at the theatrical building, the host exclaims that he would like to use them as performers in a play instead of original request to entertain guests outside, due to his lack of actors and actresses. Accepting the request, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Erza agrees to perform in the play. Before the play, Gray and Team Natsu work on constructing structures and props for the play. In addition, the team practiced their lines and plot of the play while invitations were sent out across Magnolia. During their rehearsal, the host exclaims that there were going to be "fans" attending their play. Among the invited guests were Mira, Lulu, Moka, Goldmine, Yajima, Makarov, Bob, Bora, Eisenwald Chicken, Boze, Sue, and Pirate. The team continued resuming their rehearsal for the play with Lucy as a captured Princess, Erza as a majestic Prince, Gray as a powerful Villain, Natsu as a summoned Dragon, and Happy as the invisible "wings" lifting the dragon as if it were "flying". As the play began, Lyra started off by singing a song following a captured Lucy was being introduced. Erza proceeded to give a speech, only to freeze and stutter with major stage fright, despite her talented acting when she is alone. Gray enters the stage as Lucy tries to improvise for Erza's major stage fright. During Gray's performance, Mira comments that she never knew that "Gray was such a player". The play then continues with the team getting by the various mistakes that were being made as Natsu is summoned on stage. As Natsu breathes fire in a dragon costume, a struggling Happy tires out and drops Natsu which sets fire to Lucy's dress. In an attempt to put out the fire, the team destroys the entire theater with a brawl breaking out and Erza's reckless attempt to break the fight. Much to the team's surprise, the audience applauds and cheers for the entertaining, yet destructive performance, with the exception of a few fans. Battle of Fairy Tail Arc In the beginning of the arc, Gray is seen along with the other males in the guild to be watching the "Miss Fairy Tail Contest", where different female mages of Fairy Tail compete and showcase their beauty in accordance to the guild tradition. During the event however, Evergreen, one of Laxus' followers and teammate, appears revealing that she has turned all the competing females into stone using her magic, "Stone Eyes". Following her entrance, Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow make their appearance and demand that the males of Fairy Tail fight in an all out battle royale while attempting to take down Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. Laxus also announces that the battle of Fairy Tail was to take place within Magnolia, the males were given a certain amount of time before the female mages would be turned to dust, and that Freed had already laid out multiple traps within Magnolia that would force the rest of the guild to fight one another if they had stepped within the boundaries of the magical barriers. With no other choice and the females kept hostage, Makarov and Elfman rally the males as they head out to find the Thunder God Tribe in Magnolia. In addition to these conditions, Laxus had Freed set up a magical barrier around the guild that restricted stone statues and people over 80 to take place in the battle. Before leaving the guild hall, Gray tells Makarov that he would not hold back if he were to fight Laxus even if Laxus was Makarov's grandson. Quickly after the battle starts, the competing males begin to fall into the traps set up within Magnolia and are left fighting their comrades. Within less than an hour, half of the guild's fighting force had been nearly wiped out. Navigation Category:GrayMi Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help